


2 Years

by Faleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Gen, Mentions of genocide, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk, Undertale Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep
Summary: My tribute to the second anniversary of this amazing gam





	2 Years

It’s been two years. Two years, on the dot, since the barrier fell. Two years since you changed the world forever; two years since your world was changed forever. Sometimes you still see them, the people from your old life. Nobody else knows. Well, That’s not true. Two people know, but then again, neither of them count as humans or monsters. One is a former royal child who follows you around adding crazy ass, (sometimes morbid, but they’re trying to stop those), comments to everything you see, never failing to make you laugh, much to their delight that they try to play off as disgust. The other is Flowey. 

Whenever you see those people, the ones who drove you up the mountain, you can’t help but stare. They don’t even recognize you, they never really cared to look at you before, so it kind of makes sense. And you were older now, lots of things have changed in the past two years. You have changed for the better, you’re now a healthy weight, a lot of the scars were fading, your unruly, hack cut moppet of hair was now trimmed and neat. You were under a new name too, one that you chose for yourself, one that you loved much better than the one _they_ gave you. 

They never noticed you staring, always going about their lives so happily, without a care in the world. It seemed as if they never cared about losing their child, which would only make sense, they never cared about you when you lived with them. Whenever you saw them, your breath caught in your throat, your chest grew tight, all semblance of words failed you, even if you were in the middle of a sentence. You _hated_ the fact that they moved on so easily, while here you were, triggered at the very sight or sound of them. 

But in a way, you could understand. You bet they had LOVE, not the good kind to be shared, but the bad kind you hoarded to yourself. With LOVE it became easier for you to distance yourself from the hurt, making it easier to hurt others, making it easier to move on and not care. You know what that is like, the overwhelming rush of LOVE, the power you felt standing over the weaklings, the thrill you had when you believed _nobody could stop you._ You know what it’s like, you were able to commit genocide without even batting an eye. 

But that was all in the past now. You met a being who changed your life, who turned your own LOVE against you, the one force that could stop you. He had nothing left to lose and was willing to risk his very life to stop you. To talk to you. To try and remind you of what you were, at the core. To try and get you to take it all back to zero again.

You never were able to beat him. 

Not even with all the LOVE in the underground, not even with Chara controlling those movements so you could dodge _those stupid fucking lasers,_ (to this day you still remain horrible at dodging, unless they aid you.) Not even with all the determination you had, with countless loads from that same save star, so many you lost track counting (you were sure it was over 100 though.), you were never able to get past him.

You were never able to defeat one short, stubby skeleton. To this day you’re not sure how he did it, how he managed to stay alive for so long when others fell so quickly. How he managed to say those same words over, and over, and over again. How he managed to find that crack in the wall you built up around yourself. 

How he managed to break you down, bit by bit, until he found your core. How he managed to get you to reset, one final time.

But that is all In the past now. Neither of you talk about it, you both are still haunted by the memories of it though. Nightmares, ones that cause you both to wake up screaming, worrying the heck out of both Toriel and Papyrus. You both have good days and bad days, ups and downs, but, you both are moving forwards. It’s a slow progress, but hey, progress is progress. 

You tear your eyes away from the people who brought upon these horrible memories. Up ahead you saw Papyrus and Mk heading towards you, both shouting happily. On the other side you the street you saw Nicecreambunny giving Burgerpants a bouquet of flowers. Farther down the street you saw Alphys and Undyne exiting a shop, their arms full of assumed anime items. Behind you, you heard some bunnies chatting excitedly about Mettaton’s newest movie, his third big hit on the surface. Apparently he broke box office records. 

And past all of them, shadowing the lively city, was the place where everything ended and everything started. Mt Ebott, a mountain shrouded in death and mystery. Many human locals called it the mountain of death, but you called it something different. You called it the mountain of Rebirth. 

It may not have been for the happiest of reasons, but you will never regret climbing up the mountain that day. It was probably the best decision you have ever made in your life, both old and new. That being said, you have absolutely no desire to ever climb it again. 

You turn fully away from the mountain, beaming as Papyrus and Mk greet you. Papyrus lifts you up, setting you down on his broad shoulders, and you giggle softly in delight as he takes off down the street. You cling to his skull as he talked happily, filling you in on whatever he had been doing recently. You and Mk laugh as he gets into retelling this great adventure story about a thing that happened at his work; you don’t even notice those people you used to know turn to look at you, sneering in disgust and hatred. You don’t even notice the words they hurl at you and your friends, their hatred blocked out by Papyrus’s enthusiasm. 

Even if you did notice, you wouldn’t care. You have found a new family, one that care for you, that feeds you and clothes you and makes sure that you have whatever you need. A family that truly loves you for the unique being you are. Those other people, they don't matter to you anymore. The words they say, the memories they dredge up, the reminder of the horrible times, all those are washed away by the overpowering feeling of love from your family. The good kind of love, the kind you share with others, the kind that makes you feel more powerful than all the LOVE in the world. The kind of love that is never ending, for it is given freely from the depths of the soul. 

It’s been two years. Two years, on the dot, since the barrier fell, and you are happier than you have ever been in your life. Through the ups and downs, good and bad, pacifist and genocide, you have found friends, found family. Found a new life, one worth living. 

It’s been two years. You can’t wait to make it three.

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> I owe so much to this game. Thanks to this game, I found love. Literally, this game is what got me and my girlfriend Cucu talking, she dragged me into it. We just kept talking about it, building stories and having fun. Eventually we fell in love. All thanks to this game.  
> Through it I also found an awesome group of friends, met some amazing people like Ham and Galli and Fae and Kam and Skry and so many others.  
> I started actually writing and publishing my writing, this game has given me some amazing ideas and shit.  
> I owe a lot to this game. I'm so very glad I got into it.  
> (Thanks Bae, I really do owe you one. <3)


End file.
